


однострочники

by Regis



Category: Actor RPF, Dallas (TV 1978), Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, M/M, графомания
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-15
Updated: 2009-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: рпсная лабуда на память себе.





	1. Питер Дэвисон/Марк Стриксон

_Ну, какая-нибудь серия эры Файфи.  
Дэвисон/Стриксон, слухи _  
Это так странно, что из-за пары слов, выражающих симпатию, про него и Сару сразу же поползли слухи, а с Марком они обжимаются каждую удачную минуту, и никто ничего не замечает.

_Планета огня.  
Дэвисон/Стриксон, шорты_  
Глядя на то, как Марк в очередной раз одергивает свои короткие шорты, Питер обнимает его сзади и шепчет в ухо, что раз они так раздражают Марка, он всегда рад помочь их снять. 

_Паноптикон 87._  
Дэвисон/Стриксон, кон  
Питер и не думает скрывать, что соскучился, и весь кон они с Марком переглядываются за спиной у Джанет, потом за сценой он целует Марка в щеку, вовремя вспомнив, что они там не одни, а после кона хватает в охапку и утаскивает с собой. 


	2. Питер Дэвисон/Марк Гэтисс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> этот неловкий момент

_Времена PROBE_  
Дэвисон/Гэтисс, волосы  
При искусственном освещении волосы Марка кажутся совсем рыжими и Питер улыбается, когда притягивает его к себе.


	3. сериал vs реал

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> внезапный даллас! и гет! и рпф!  
мыло детства. :P

_Джей А/Сью Эллен, химия_  
Иногда ей кажется, что если бы они были просто друзьями, не было бы ничего крепче и надежней их дружбы; но между ними слишком много химии, и от этого одни неприятности.

_Лэрри Хэгман/Линда Грей, друг_  
Да, он по натуре скучный и правильный как маргарин, и конечно же верный муж, и ничего и быть не могло никогда, но она знает, что всегда может положиться на него и это так странно, когда твой лучший друг - мужчина.


End file.
